Emotion Manipulator
by penna.cullen
Summary: I have a bubbly personality. Mr Uchiha over here on the other hand is a stick in the mud,But I will change that.He will like it in the process.I will also change the aditudes of all the other Akatsuki members.Even if it costs me my life. ItachixOCxSasori


**Emotion Manipulator**

**Chapter 1;Black Nail Polish**

**Disclaimer: I wish tacos were real. And I do not own Itachi or Naruto. **

* * *

_Some may feel obligated to fall in love. Me? I think love is just another piece of baloney to add to the pile or rotten pieces of disgusting ham._

"Jou Manipyureito,"

I turned around to in the cold dark streets of the Land of Snow. A wave of chakra emanated off the mysterious person in the shadows. Mostly everyone in the Land of snow were warriors, only little of the population had chakra. And most of that small percentage worked as bodyguards for for Princess Yukie. I wonder what one of her Highness bodyguards would want with me?

"Jou please follow us to the Princess's Quarters."

"Wait me? What did I do?"

But the two silhouetteswere already making there way to the castle. Sighing is defeat, I grudgingly followed the two shadows towards the direction of the castle. The feeling of leadership, emanated off the shorter person. While the feelings of partnership, though also a follower, eminated off the taller guy. Feeling that me talking, wasn't going to get any of these guys to tell me the answer, I stayed quiet mostly throughout the whole trip. That was until a raccoon swayed its way out into the soft blanket of snow. I almost tripped over it, the poor thing was so fast.

"Oh My God A Raccoon!" I yelled bending down to pick it up. It jumped away scurrying back into the small snow covered forest, near the road. "The raccoon left." I said quietly, a wave of sadness rolled off of me, hitting the two figures in the back.

"Oi, what did you do little girl? Why do I feel all sad all of a sudden, ne?" The taller figure asked, advancing towards me. Stepping into the shady yellow street light, his blue features bounced off of him and onto my eye sight.

"Ohhh myyyyyy Gooooooood."I dragged on. "You are blue, you look like a shark, you have gills, You have sharp teeth, I like cheese... wait, no umm erase that. You have black nail polish!!!" I moved closer to his hand. I reached out to take in in my palms, holding it in front of me like it was a treasure. My eyes wide and puppy like, I looked down at it crazily. Sticking out my tough, I moved closer to his finger nail. Almost, Almost.

"What the heck, ne? Did you just try to lick my finger nail?" He asked, pulling back abruptly. His eyes wide, a wave of fear mixed with a little creeped outness, rolled off his emotions.

"But it's black."I said innocently, eyeing his finger. He pulled back again, a creeped out expression pulled at his face. "Just one lick,"

"No!"

"Come on, just one?"

"NO! Why the hell would you want to lick my finger, ne?"

"Kisame, enough." The shorter one of the two said, his voice stern, and very serious.

"So your name's Kisame? My name's Jou, most people don't like to talk to me, they say I'm weird or something. I always thought of myself as diffrent but never weird."My excitement, and happiness must have rubbed off on me, because Kisame's emotions started coming off real happy like. I couldn't tell for the Shorter guy, since I felt no kind of emotion come off him. "Sooo, how about the finger?"

"No!"

"Kisame! I said enough, Leader sama had said to escort her back to headquarter, not talk to her."

"Hey where am I going? I wanna come, can I come. I don't like it here, I'm always alone. Can I come? please Pleeeeeaaaassssee."

"God Damn, yeah I think you could come, I think that why Itachi sama, said to 'Escort' you back to headquarters."Kisame said a little to loudly.

"Kisame."The shorter one said mysteriously. I flinched. I hated when people raise their voice. Not like Kisame just did, I knew he was just being sarcastic. But the way the shorter guy had said it. So scary, like my owner use to use with me.

"Jou, why ya all quiet?"

"Huh? no I'm fine, I was just... nothing."I flashed a bright smile in way. It seemed to fool him for now, but not quite the short guy. The short guy continued to stare at me for a while, before turning away to start walking away.

The happiness started to come back to me, and I didn't feel so scared anymore. "So you guys aren't from Princess Yukie are you? I was wondering why her guards were following me. Hmmm, soooooo, Your name is Itachi right?"I asked annoyingly, inching forwards to the shorter guy. He said nothing, but continue to walk.

"HEY, your missing an arm! Does it hurt? Heh, it looks like fun." I grabbed onto his loose sleeve and started to wave it around like a bird. "OH MY GOD! It's so roomy in here!" I yelled. I reached up into his sleeve, and searched for his arm. I felt a smooth surface, for a while it felt like stone. Until a cold hand grabbed onto mine, and forced my arm out of the humongous sleeve.

"Don't touch me." He commanded.

"Tooooouuuch,"I stretched, pointing a finger at him. My finger gingerly advanced onto his flawless face. I almost poked his feminine feature until, his hand grabbed ferociously onto my finger. I heard a loud crack, as a weird feeling flowed into my nerve system.

"What's this feeling?"I asked, my voice the softest it's ever been. Almost felt like I was whispering.

"You never felt pain before? Well serves you right, No one ever touches Itachi Sama."

"This is pain?"I asked softer than before, but somehow I knew they heard me. I sat down in the middle of the road while my left hand held onto my finger gently. "Pain hurts."I said as quiet as before. Than before I knew it, wave after wave of pain started rolling off me like hamsters on a hamster power wheel. Up ahead, Kisame groaned in a painful way before collapsing onto his knees than into his face. Itachi did the same but without the groans of pain. His eyes closed gently, and he kinda looked like a angel. It distracted me for a while of my pain, but the pain soon came back.

* * *

**Sooo, how did you guys think it was? Was it good? Bad? Funny? Stupid? Annoying? Please review. And I'll update as soon as I get my first review. I have the second chapter right here,in my hand, or computer. **


End file.
